God Is My Co-Pilot
.]] 'God Is My Co-Pilot '''are a queercore band from New York City that have been recording and playing music since 1991. The two main members are vocalist Sharon Topper and guitarist Craig Flanagin. The band is extremely prolific: all of their many recordings have been released on independent record labels. Former members include Fly on high-end bass, Daria Klotz on low-end bass, and Fredrik Haake on drums. Guest musicians, such as John Zorn and Jad Fair, are frequently found playing with the band. They have toured with Melt Banana and released Chan Marshall's first single, "Headlights," on their own Making Of Americans label. They occasionally sing in languages other than English: some of their output has been in French, Yiddish, German, Finnish and Turkish and other languages. The band's lyrics frequently address sexuality and gender. In their song ‘We Signify’', the band states: "We're co-opting rock, the language of sexism, to address gender identity on its own terms of complexity."http://allan.hise.org/godco/index.html Their sound has been described as experimental, noise rock, hardcore punk and avant jazz. Stay Free zine said of the music, "We hear a new sound, 'free punk' we'll call it."http://www.stayfreemagazine.org/music/rev/godismy.htm (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel *(please fill in) Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions Four sessions. #1, #2 and #3 released on The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1996 (Strange Fruit SFRSCD004). 1. Recorded 1993-06-03. 09 July 1993. Repeated 10 December 1993. * Pulled Up To Park / Kurdish List Laulu / 55 151 / 2 Meats / Katrussja / Lead With Your Chin 2. Recorded 1994-04-19. First broadcast 27 May 1994. Repeated *Kiss & Tell / Boris / Disco By Night / Quinie Q 3. Recorded 1995-04-18. First broadcast 26 May 1995. Repeated *Boxstitch / Moleskin / U Doet Me Pijn / I Love My Love With An F / Code And Submit 4. Recorded: 1997-04-22. First broadcast 14 May 1997. Repeated *Menarche / Dymastica / Far More Attractive / Monkeys / Kleines Eisstuck Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1992 *29 May 1992: I’m Not The One (7 inch – On A Wing & A Prayer) Funky Mushroom *30 May 1992: Pussybox (EP - On A Wing And A Prayer) Funky Mushroom *05 June 1992: Angels In The Air (CD-I Am Not This Body) *06 June 1992: Heaven (album - I Am Not This Body) The Making Of Americans *14 June 1992 (BFBS): Angels In The Air (CD - I Am Not This Body) *20 June 1992: 2 Meats Beat As One (CD, Album: I Am Not This Body) Les Disques Du Soleil Et De L'Acier *26 June 1992: Crushing A Girl (album - I Am Not This Body) The Making Of Americans MA 04 *(1992, unknown date) Best Of Peel Vol 49: Said & Done (CD-I Am Not This Body) The Making Of Americans) *06 July 1992 (Ö3): Almost Not (7"-On A Wing & A Prayer) Funky Mushroom *(1992, unknown date) Best Of Peel Vol 54: Submissive (7" - Gender Is As Gender Does) Funky Mushroom *23 October 1992: If I Were Theresa (7"-How I Got Over EP) Ajax *24 October 1992: Submissive (7" EP-Gender Is As Gender Does) Funky Mushroom *31 October 1992: Handsome Molly (7" EP - Gender Is As Gender Does) Funky Mushroom *14 November 1992: What's Natural (7" - How I Got Over) Ajax *05 December 1992: I'm Not The One (7"-On A Wing & A Prayer) Funky Mushroom (JP: "I got a letter actually from one of the members of the band to say that they are hoping to come to Europe at the beginning of next year and to ask if I would be interested in doing a session with them, which I certainly would and I’ll let them know.") ;1993 *13 February 1993: Down Down Baby (album Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7 *13 February 1993: Fat (album Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7 *19 February 1993: Little Ghosts (album Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7 *20 February 1993: They Often Look Fr. (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7 *26 February 1993: Hey Churla (7” - When This You See Remember Me) Dark Beloved Cloud *26 February 1993: 'In Too Deep (CD-Speed Yr Trip)' (Making Of Americans) *27 February 1993: 'Anyone But You (CD-Speed Yr Trip)' (Making Of Americans) *28 February 1993 (BFBS): Hey Churla (7" EP When This You See Remember Me) Dark Beloved Cloud *08 March 1993 (Ö3): They Often Look Fr. (Compilation CD-Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans *08 March 1993 (BFBS): Little Ghosts (CD: Speed Yr Trip) Making Of Americans *12 March 1993: Anyone But You (CD-Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans *13 March 1993: Fat (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7 *27 March 1993: Woman Enough (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7 *02 April 1993: On Lust (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans - MA-7 *03 April 1993: Late Last Night (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Anericans MA-7 *17 April 1993: Late Last Night (CD - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans *23 April 1993: Straight Not (7 inch - My Sinister Hidden Agenda) Blackout! *30 April 1993: Brought Up Short (LP-Speed Yr Trip) Making Of Americans *HO John Peel 53 1993: Late Last Night (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7 not 17 April 1993 *01 May 1993: Poke (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7 *01 May 1993 (BFBS): Straight Not (7 inch – My Sinister Hidden Agenda) Blackout! *03 May 1993 (Ö3): Bicycle Girls (7"-My Sinister Hidden Agenda) Blackout! *14 May 1993: Suck On Some Ice (7 inch - My Sinister Hidden Agenda) Blackout! *15 May 1993: Zonnebloem (CD – Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans *22 May 1993 (BFBS): ? (album - Speed Yr Trip) Runt *28 May 1993: I Surrender Complete Control To Ann (LP - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans *04 June 1993: Straight Not (7 inch – My Sinister Hidden Agenda) Blackout! *05 June 1993: Got What (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7 *17 July 1993: Bicycle Girls (7 inch – My Sinister Hidden Agenda) Blackout! *24 July 1993: Plaid Skirts / Well You Needn't (10" album - Getting Out Of Boring Time Digging Into Boring Pie) Quinnah *20 August 1993: Defer To Avert (10"-Getting Out Of Boring Time Digging Into Boring Pie) Quinnah *11 December 1993: She's So Butch *December 1993 (XFM): Any Number (album - Straight Not) Outpunk ;1994 *01 January 1994 (BFBS): Any Number (album - Straight Not) Outpunk *07 January 1994: I Saw Helen's Tits (LP - Straight Not) Outpunk *21 January 1994: Haul Away (LP - Straight Not) Outpunk *05 February 1994: My Earliest Memory (LP - Straight Not) Outpunk *11 February 1994: 55, 151 (7 inch - Sharon Quite Fancies Joe EP) Soul Static *19 February 1994 (BFBS): 55, 151 (7 inch - Sharon Quite Fancies Joe EP) Soul Static *26 February 1994: Double Zero (7 inch - Sharon Quite Fancies Jo EP) Soul Static *February 1994 (3) (BBC World Service): 55,151 (EP - Sharon Quite Fancies Jo EP) Soul Static Sound Soul *30 April 1994: Thank You, Just Thank You (7" - This Is No Time To Be Frail!) Rough Trade *06 May 1994: I. Cream (7 inch - This Is No Time To Be Frail!) Rough Trade *10 June 1994: Rubber Or Leather (CD - How To Be) The Making Of Americans *17 June 1994: Madly They Did Ride (album - How To Be) The Making Of Americans *18 June 1994 (BFBS): Rubber Or Leather (album - How To Be) The Making Of Americans *02 July 1994: Take One (album - How To Be) Soul Static Sounds SOUL 04 *02 July 1994 (BBC World Service): Honest (album - How To Be) The Making Of Americans *02 July 1994 (BFBS): Madly They Did Ride (album - How To Be) The Making Of Americans *05 August 1994: Get In (LP - How To Be) Soul Static *06 August 1994: My Earliest Memory (7 inch EP –Kittybait) Ajax *13 August 1994 (BFBS): Get In (album - How To Be) The Making Of Americans ;1995 *20 January 1995: I'm Going To Steal Yr Girlfriend (7 inch-An Appeal To Reason) Runt *27 January 1995: Come All You Game Girls (album - Mir Shlufn Nisht) Avant AVAN 032 *04 February 1995 (BFBS): 'Vot Vot Ja Niin Niin (CD-Mir Shlufn Nisht)' (Avant) *10 February 1995: Hora (CD – Mir Shlufn Nisht) Avant *04 March 1995: Like/Park (CD - Mir Shlufn Nisht) Avant *06 May 1995: Caught Looking (7 inch - ¿Ootko Sä Poika Vai Tyttö?) Trashcan *07 October 1995: How To Take A Picture (Compilation Album: Seek Refuge) Garden Of Delights *03 November 1995: Coffee & Cake (CD-Puss 02) Dark Beloved Cloud/The Making Of Americans *10 November 1995: Duck Duck Duck Goose (LP-Puss O2) Dark Beloved Cloud/Making Of Americans ;1996 *07 December 1996: Totally Wired (LP-The Best Of God Is My Co-Pilot) Atavistic *19 December 1996 (BBC World Service): Totally Wired (CD Album - The Best Of God Is My Co-Pilot) Atavistic *28 December 1996: Yatzulka (CD-The Best Of God Is My Co-Pilot) Atavistic ;1997 *25 January 1997: Kiss & Tell (CD - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *27 February 1997: 2 Meats (CD - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *06 March 1997: I Pulled Up To Park (CD - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *17 April 1997: I Pulled Up To Park (CD – The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ;1998 *01 December 1998: Leave You Alone (LP: Get Busy) Atavistic External Links *Wikipedia *Fan site Category:Artists